Untitled Slayers Fic
by takashi00
Summary: This is a What If story: What would happen if Gourry DID die in Slayers NEXT? What if Hellmaster continued to cause chaos while Lina is going through her grief? However, her friends are there for her to help her regain her courage and hope.


**Untitled**

**Chapter One**

FAILURE! Lina's Guilt

By Fallon

* * *

"GOURRY!" She screamed, falling to her knees.

Sylphiel gasped, "Gourry-sama!" as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Phibrizzo smirked, "You should've cast the Giga Slave," he said calmly, staring down at Lina. Her hands squeezed tightly together, as she heard Phibrizzo burst out with laughter.

"You bastard…" she hissed, rising to her feet. Lina kept her head down, her talismans began to glow a bright crimson color. Phibrizzo laughed, "It's too late to save your blonde knight and shining armor, Lina Inverse, he's already DEAD!"

Lina growled, mumbling under her breath.

"RAGNA BLADE!" She screamed, leaping up towards Phibrizzo. Holding the black lightening spell in her hands, she raised her hands over her head.

Zelgadis, Amelia, and Martina appeared in the cave, looking around. Zelgadis looked above him and seen Lina charging at Hellmaster with the Ragna blade.

"LINA!" He yelled.

Phibrizzo smiled at the red headed sorceress. "Do you really think that this is going to kill me? THINK AGAIN!" He extended his arm and within a matter of seconds Lina was knocked flat on the ground, the Ragna blade dispersed.

"Lina!"

"Lina-san!"

Zelgadis and Amelia ran to Lina, she was lying on the ground, trying to get up.

"Don't try to get up Miss Lina!" Amelia pleaded.

Zel turned around, quickly bringing his hands together forming a red ball in his hands. "GAAV FLARE!" he shot it straight at Phibrizzo but he easily blocked it with a shield spell.

"How pathetic!" he spat, bursting into another roaring laughter.

Lina clenched her teeth, forcing herself to rise. "You...killed Gourry." She hissed.

"And what are you going to do about it, Lina Inverse? You cannot cast the Giga Slave because your protector is dead and I will very soon kill you and your friends!" Phibrizzo crossed his arms, "Unless I can give you another chance to cast it and maybe I won't kill your friends!"

Phibrizzo held out five little gold marbles, levitating above his left hand. "The dead are my play things, I control of what they do and once when I have your friends trapped these crystals, I will crush them like I had done to your blonde friend!"

"You wouldn't…"

"Watch me."

Phibrizzo's eyes searched through the group, smiling, "Now, which one shall I take down first?"

His eyes searched until they finally fell upon Zangulus, "Hmm, this guy with the hat will do," holding up the gold marble, "Any last words?"

Zangulus glared at the little boy, "If you think you can kill me so quickly, Hellmaster, it wouldn't be a fair fight to me to be able to defend myself," he stood ready with his Howling sword.

"Well you better defend yourself quickly because once when this marble breaks you die!"

Zangulus quickly leaped up into the air, hold his sword over his head, he gave a yell. Phibrizzo smiled, the marble shattered into pieces. Zangulus landed right in front of Hellmaster, his Howling sword resting on Phibrizzo's right shoulder. Zangulus smirked, "I nearly…got you." He gasped.

Phibrizzo pushed him off the edge and he fell to the ground, "Zangulus!" Lina shouted.

"Zangulus-san!" Martina rushed to his side, giving him an anxious expression. Zangulus' eyes shifted quickly at Martina, "Don't let him win," he whispered. Zangulus' body lied stiff in Martina's arms, the life in his eyes quickly faded. "Zangulus-san!"

"Stop this now Phibrizzo!" Lina shouted, 'If I can't cast the Dragon Slave, then I would have no other option than to cast the Giga Slave!' She frantically looked at the others, 'But if I were to cast it, everyone would die! Just like I had that vision…'

"Cast the Giga slave and I'll spare your friends' lives, there's a chance that it won't go out of control." Phibrizzo said, still holding the remaining four gold marbles in his hand.

A long silence had swept over them, and then Martina stood up. "Lina," she said, "Don't cast the Giga slave," she grabbed Zangulus' Howling sword, she walked slowly towards Phibrizzo.

Lina and the others looked on to her, Phibrizzo smiled evilly down at her.

"Get Lina out of here!" Martina yelled swinging the sword as white slashes of wind came out; she swung it again and again, as hard as she could. Zelgadis and Amelia ran towards Lina, "Come on Lina-san, we have to go—"

"No! What about Martina!"

Martina swung the sword again, moving closer and closer towards Hellmaster Phibrizzo.

'Run from Hellmaster?' Zelgadis thought, 'If this means we have to run then we must find a different option in order for Lina to not cast the Giga Slave…' he looked at Lina and sighed, 'but, how can we find another way?'

"Come on, this might be useless to run but we have no other choice!" Zelgadis told them, he seen Sylphiel watching Martina, "Sylphiel! Come on!"

Sylphiel nodded, coming towards them. Her eyes were tear-stained as she gazed at Lina for a long moment.

Amelia grabbed Lina's hand as they and Sylphiel followed Zelgadis out of the cave.

Phibrizzo looked on at them, laughing, "You can run and hide Lina Inverse but no matter where you go I will find you!"

Lina didn't dare to look back, she could only look ahead as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 'Gourry, I'm sorry…'

* * *

Martina moved closer and closer, she didn't stop to turn and see that Lina and the others were leaving. 'Find a way Lina; find a way to kill this demon!' She pleaded. She stopped, putting the sword down at her side, "Come down and fight you little monster! Or face the power of Lord Zomelgustar and the mighty power of this sword!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Phibrizzo barked, bursting into laughter. "Your so-called Zomelgustar and that weak sword won't save—"

Martina leaped, holding the sword in one hand and the Zomelgustar talisman in the other. "Lord Zomelgustar! Give me the strength I need to defeat this monster—"

Martina's eyes widen, she gasped. Seeing that Phibrizzo had crushed her gold marble, she landed in front of Phibrizzo just as Zangulus did. Phibrizzo smirked, "How sad, your God didn't protect you after all, heh, too bad it's a fake!" he laughed, pushing Martina off the edge.

Martina landed with a loud thud, the Howling sword and talisman in her hands; she stared up at the endless ceiling. "Lina…" she whispered, "Don't ever give up."

Lina gasped, stopping in her tracks, turning around quickly.

"Lina-san we must keep moving or else Phibrizzo will come after us!" Amelia said, taking Lina's hand again.

"Are we just going to run away like this! Martina and Zangulus are dead! …Gourry's…dead." Lina said, then paused, casting her eyes to the ground as tears began well up in her eyes.

"What?" Zelgadis said quickly. His eyes widen with shock.

"Gourry-san…is dead?" Amelia whispered.

"Yes, Hellmaster…killed him. His body was in a crystal and he shattered it because Lina-san wouldn't cast the Giga slave." Sylphiel spoke up, as tears were flowing down her cheeks. "Gourry-sama…"

Sylphiel moved closer towards Lina, quickly grabbed her shoulders, "Why couldn't you save him Lina-san! Why! Now there is no hope for getting Gourry-sama back, EVER!"

Lina was shocked as more tears escaped from her eyes, there were no words for her to speak until she finally mumbled, "It's…it's all my fault…" burying her face in her hands. "I…I couldn't save him…"

Sylphiel glared at Lina through her tears, "You failed to save Gourry-sama Lina-san…I don't know if…I could ever forgive you…"

Lina uncovered her face, her eyes narrowing at the Shrine maiden, "What about you! Couldn't you have saved him since you worked so hard on mastering black magic!" She spat.

"Enough!" Zelgadis yelled, standing in between Lina and Sylphiel, "We cannot blame each other for what happened, this is all Hellmaster's fault and if you want to put any blame on one another blame Phibrizzo!"

Amelia nodded, pounding her fist into her hand, "Justice shall be served to that evil monster!"

Lina wiped her eyes, they were right; arguing would get them no where. The only thing they had to do now was get out of Saigraag. "Let's go." She said, continuing to run down the long dark tunnel towards the exit.

* * *

Phibrizzo looked up at the two crystals with Martina and Zangulus sealed inside of them. He smiled, thinking about how he would be able to use them against Lina and her friends. He looked at Martina, 'This one is too much an idiot to go up against Lina and the others…she probably isn't that strong enough.'

Then he glanced at Zangulus, 'He may have a good sword, though it isn't as nearly as powerful as the Sword of Light. He might be some use to me…if only I hadn't shattered that friend of Lina's, he was of great use. He was of better use than these two weaklings.'

Phibrizzo laughed, turning around facing the empty cave and where Lina and the others had escaped.

"Mark my words Lina Inverse, I will hunt you down like an animal and make you cast that spell…then I will kill you and your friends. Then I will rule the world with chaos and destruction! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Author's Note: First chapter finished within a day, no joke. I know they seemed sort of OOC but I kind of caught on in the end. I swear this will get better in later chapters! Feedback is much appreciated but please, go easy on the criticism. ;; 


End file.
